Tears in Heaven
by Nyphista
Summary: One shot fic about Duo whome has lost Heero thanks to some complications with terrorist, with a bit of yaoi. COMPLETE


De karakters uit het verhaal zijn van Sunrise en ieder die met hun en de Gundam wing serie te maken hebben gehad. Dus klaag me niet aan of zo a.u.b.

Het liedje Tears in Heaven is van Eric Clapton en een echte aanrader.

(((Flash))) is flashback

_cursief is gedachten_

**Bold is lied

* * *

****Would you know my name,  
if I saw you in heaven?**

ringggggggggggggggggg...ringggggggggggggggggg hoort hij wanneer hij net zijn huis binnen loopt "Oh shit!" Duo rent naar de telefoon. _wie belt er nou op dit uur?_

"Met Quatre Barton"

"Quatre waarom bel je zo laat?" duo klinkt gevrustreerd.

"ik belde je toch niet uit bed hoop ik?"

"nee, nee ik... "duo is stil.

"duo?"

Quatre hoord een snik aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Duo gaat het?"

"ja snik hoor"

"mag ik weten waar je heen was?"

"naar een plekje..."

het is weer lange tijd stil dan gaat duo eindelijk verder

"naar een plekje waar heero en ik vaak kwamen"

nu is het stil aan de Quatre's kant van de lijn

"o" is na lange tijd Quatre's antwoord.

"kom je morgen nog naar Relena's verjaardag?"

"hmph"

"nou? ze heeft jou ook uitgenodigt hoor, het is ook ter herdenkking van Heero"

"ik kom morgen bij je langs om te kijken of je mee gaat"

"tot morgen"

Click tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut...tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut tuut..tuut

Duo blijft lange tijd met de telefoon in z'n handen staan. gewoon omogelijk om maar een spier in beweging te krijgen.  
"Heero..."

**would it be the same,  
if I saw you in heaven?**

(((Flash)))  
Click tuut...tuut...tuut

Heero slaat z'n armen om duo heen terwijl deze de telefoon op de haak legt.

"wie was dat lief?" fluistert Heero in Duo's oor

Hij glimlacht. Heero is zo anders als ze met z'n tweetjes zijn. niet dat hij zijn liefde voor hem niet toont als andere er bij zijn maar dan is het veel lastiger te zien.

"dat was Quatre, hij en Trowa gaan een trouwen en dan viert Relena ook haar verjaardag"

Heero drukt een zacht kusje op Duo's wang

"vroeg hij of wij kwamen?"

"ja"

"gaan we?"

"wat wil jij Heero?"

duo draait zich binnen Heero's armen om en kijkt hem diep in zijn prachtige ogen.

"waarom niet" hij glimlacht geheimzinnig.

"oké"

Pling, you'v got mail

Heero laat duo los en ze kijken naar de twee laptops. een van duo een van Heero. _heero had duo een paar manden terug voor de lol een laptop gegeven met een heel klein virusje dat eens in de zo veel tijd een leuk berichtje op het scherm lied verscheinen. hoe wel het een virus was vond duo het heel leuk en heeft heero toen uitgebreid bedankt._

Duo loopt naar z'n laptop en ploft achterste voren neer op z'n stoel. Heero loopt ondertussen naar de keuken om drinken in te schenken voor duo en hem zelf. Duo word spier wit bij het lezen van de mail en klikt hem snel weg als Heero de kamer terug in komt.

"van wie was het mail?"

"ach gewoon zo'n stom door stuur mail ik heb hem al weg gegooid."

Heero ziet de witte tint in duo's gezicht en weet daardoor meteen dat duo niet de waarheid vertelt _waarom duo, waarom mag ik het niet weten_ duo drinkt in stilte z'n cola op en z'n kleur komt terug op z'n gezicht.

"ik ga maar naar bed, k ben best wel heel erg moe"

Duo sluit z'n laptop af, brengt z'n glas naar de keuken en verdwijnt naar de slaap kamer. Heero volgt hem om hem welterusten te zeggen.

zodra Heero zeker weet dat duo slaapt, doet hij alle lichten uit en gaat achter duo's laptop zitten. Zonder probleem komt hij in de laptop en snel zoek hij naar de e-mail die duo had ontvangen. Hij had niet hem niet eens weg gegooid. met een enkel klik opent Heero de mail.

Geacht Duo maxwell,  
U word verwacht onmiddellijk te stoppen met uw bezigheid en voor altijd verdwijnen  
weigert u dit, schakelt u de politie in of probeert u ons te vinden dan zullen we uw 'vriend' Heero Yuy op pijnlijke wijze laten sterven

Afzender: uw ergste vijand.

Heero is stil. dit had hij niet verwacht.

"wat is er zo erg aan je werk duo?" fluistert Heero in het donker van de kamer meer tegen zich zelf dan tegen iemand anders.

"ik breng hun praktijken in gevaar" klinkt duo's stem zacht door de kamer.

verbaast kijkt Heero om.

"duo?"

"zij zijn een terroristen bende"

Duo komt naast hemzitten en strijkt een pluk haar uit Heero's gezicht.

"ik kwam per ongeluk op hun spoor. toen ik uitvond dat hun het waren was het al te laten"

een traan rolt langs Duo's wang.

"en nu komen ze achter jou aan. ze zijn te ver gegaan!"

"Duo!"

"denk niet dat je me tegen kunt houden Heero, je weet beter! ik ga naar ze toe en leer ze een lesje, ik weet waar ze zijn!"

"duo! je bent niet alleen..." fluistert Heero als duo op springt

"hoe? hoe bedoel je Heero?"

Heero staat op en pakt duo's schouders vast, in het enkele licht van duo's pc kijkt Heero in de prachtig diepe ogen van duo.

"ik ben bij je. samen verslaan we ze. net zoals vroeger"

duo glimlacht een klein beetje maar met veel liefde.

"oké"

(((Flash)))

Duo loopt naar z'n kamer. hij opent z'n enige koffer en begint een paar spullen in te pakken.  
als die terroristen er niet waren geweest. hadden duo en Heero samen die koffer in gepakt.

(((Flash)))

"Duo!"

Heero springt nog net op tijd op Duo uit de vuurlinie te trekken wanneer deze begint.

"alles oké duo?"

"Heero je bent geraakt!"

"Het is niets"

Heero trekt duo zo goed mogelijk naar een nooduitgang en duwt duo het trappenhuis in.

"wat doe je Heero?" vraagt duo, terwijl zowel angst als verbazing als vraagtekens als emoties over zijn gezicht trekken

"Ga hier weg!"

"NIET ZONDER JOU!" schreeuwt hij nu, vervuld van angst voor wat Heero misschien van plan is.

"ik rem je alleen maar af duo! ik rond de zaak hier wel af, ga nou weg!"

"HEERO!"

"GA WEG DUO! NU!"

er wordt weer geschoten en er komen voedstappen in de richting van Duo en Heero.

"Ik ga niet zonder jou Heero!"

"Duo verpest het nou niet!" Heero lijkt gefrusteerd, zelfs kwaad op hem, of verbeelt hij zich dit maar.

"maar..."

DUO! ik haat je!" Tranen springen in Duo's ogen.

"Neee..."

"je heb alles verpest Duo, deze missie en mijn hele leven!"

deze laatste woorden breken Duo's hart.

met een woeste blik en een harde klap gooit Heero de deur dicht en blokkeert deze met wat troep die bij de nooduitgang stond.

"sorry duo"

een traan rolt langs Heero's wang. "ik hou van je... echt... maar ik kon niets anders bedenken... oh Duo..." _Sorry..._

Heel even blijft duo als verstijft staan, maar dan draait hij zich om en rent met alle woede en verdriet in hem weg van de nood uitgang, de trappen af naar buiten._Waarom Heero, waarom veraad je me nu? ik was bij je gebleven tot het einde..._

Hij is nog maar net enkele tientale meters van het gebouw verwijderd als hij een explosie achter zich hoort. Versteend van angst draait hij zich binnen nog geen seconde om, op dat zelfde moment volgt een nog grotere explosie die hem meerdere meters naar achter slingerd en op de grond laat vallen

"NEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _niet doen_

Hij zakt in elkaar op de grond en verliest zijn bewustzijn door de onverwachte luchtreis, de schrik en de verdovende gassen die vrij kwamen bij de explosie.

Een half uur later komen Quatre en Trowa samen met een groep brandweerlieden naar de explosie toe en vinden daar de bewusteloze Duo.  
(((Flash)))

**I must be strong  
and carry on**

Ding Dong! duo zit onderuit gezakt aan het voeten einde van z'n tweepersoonsbed. Versuft kijkt hij om zich heen, het duurt even voor hij zijn eigen kamer herkent. Hij probeert zich overeind te trekken om naar de deur te gaan maar z'n benen weigeren.

"Wi..." z'n stem klinkt schor en hapert. na ongeveer 20 minuten, ook al lijkt het veel minder voor duo krijgt hij zich eindelijk zo ver om op te staan. Hij strompelt naar de deur en opent deze.

Er staat niemand _ik draai door!_ Duo rent van schrik dat er niemand staat de weg op wild om zich heen kijkend maar niets ziend. Plots blijft hij verschikt staan en kijkt een kant op, een fel licht komt recht op hem af!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**'cause I know I don't belong  
here in heaven**

"sorry we konden de heer maxwell niet bereiken"

"oké, Jammer, ik hoop dat niets is, bedankt voor uw hulp"

duo kreunt van de pijn als hij een bekende stem en zijn naam hoort. _ik ben aan het dromen dat kan Heero niet zijn.._

Duo zakt weg in zijn bed en sluimerd terug naar bewusteloos zijn.

"Duo!"

Quatre komt de kamer binnen stormen. Wufei en Trowa volgen snel achter hem.

"Oh god Duo!"

Quatre, Trowa en Wufei verzamelen zich om duo's ziekenhuis bed. Wufei kijkt naar het rapport dat aan het einde van duo's bed hangt over hoe het met duo gaat.

"als Heero nou nog maar hier was... dan zou hij nog wel vechten voor z'n leven... maar nu... ik weet het niet..."

alle drie zuchten ze. Allen weten ze maar al te goed waar Wufei het over heeft.

**Would you hold my hand,  
if I saw you in heaven?**

Heero doet voorzichtig de gordijnen op zei en kijkt naar de drie jonge mannen die om het bed van een vierde jonge man staat, hij heeft een gevoel ze ter herkennen maar weet het niet meteen te plaatsen. hij laat zijn oog rusten op de jongen man in het zieken bed. _maar... maar dat is...!_

"Duo!"

De drie jonge mannen die om het bed staan kijken verbaast op. Heero kijkt niet naar hun maar springt z'n eigen bed uit en gaat rechts van duo's bed staan en pakt duo's hand.

"Duo" fluistert hij zachtjes. _asjeblieft, vertel me niet dat je dood bent_

Quatre gebaard de andere stilletjes hem te volgen de kamer uit en Heero met Duo alleen te laten.

**would you help me stand  
if I saw you in heaven?**

"Duo..."

Heero knielt neer op de stoel naast het bed van duo zodat hij op gelijke hoogte is met duo's hoofd.

"Duo, word wakker"

tranen prikken in Heero's ogen als hij Duo's pony uit Duo's gezicht strijkt.

"het spijt me van wat ik zei duo... ik haat je niet... alles behalve. ik kan niet zonder je...het spijt me zo erg..."

Heero voelt de tranen langs z'n gezicht strijken.

"kom op Duo, je ben sterker dan dit, ik wil je niet kwijt! ookal wordt je alleen maar beter om me de huid vol te schelden, maar wordt wakker!"

Op Duo's gezicht verschijnt een brede grijns terwijl er tranen in z'n ooghoeken glimmen ookal zijn zijn ogen nog gesloten. Zachtjes knijpt Duo in Heero's hand waardoor Heero op kijkt naar duo's gezicht, recht in Duo's prachtige ogen.

"Heero..."

"Duo... ik..."

"beloof dat je me nooit meer zo achterlaat!" Reageerd Duo quasi fel, hij is veel te blij om Heero weer te zien om boos te zijn

"Nooit en te nimmer!" antwoord Heero verdedigend, hij komt overeind en omhelst Duo

"auww... me rug is nog niet beter!" kreunt Duo waarna Heero hem snel weer los laat en zachtjes terug laat zakken in zijn kussens

"wat is er eigenlijk met je gebeurd?" vraagt Heero als duo weer veilig in zijn bed ligt.

**I'll find my way  
trough night and day**

"hij was aangereden door een vrachtwagen, terwijl hij jullie huis uit kwam stuiven om de een of andere rede"

Quatre staat in de opening van het gordijn. achter hem staan Wufei en Trowa.

"hoe voel je je Duo?" vraagt Trowa terwijl hij aan de andere kant van het bed gaat staan als dat Heero staat.

"Stukken beter" Duo pauzeert even en kijkt naar z'n vrienden en zijn geliefde.

"Nu Heero blijkt te leven"

Iedereen lacht, blij dat alles weer goed lijkt te zijn.

"Au" kreunt duo zachtjes als hij z'n ribben en rug voelt tijdens het lachen.

"gaat het Duo?" Heero kijkt bezorgt.

"Zolang jij bij me bent is alles goed"

Een brede glimlach verschijnt op Heero's gezicht, die beantwoord wordt door Duo met een net zo'n brede glimlach

**'cause I know I just can't stay  
here in heaven**

"Maar Heero? Wat is er nou eigenlijk met jou gebeurd?"

Een lichte blos verschijnt op Heero's wangen als Wufei dit vraagt.

"Ik... ik had spijt van iets wat ik gezegd had... vlak na dat ik het gezegd had... en besloot om de explosieve te zetten en te maken dat ik weg kwam... alleen ik was niet op tijd weg en werd zo ver ik weet door het gebouw geslingerd naar dat bos dat er vlak achter was. en daar ben ik geloof ik terecht gekomen... zo ver ik weet heeft een of andere gast me daarna gevonden en hierheen gebracht en ik..."

Heero pauzeert.

"nou ja... je weet dat ik bijna nooit identificatie papieren bij me heb en zo... dus ze wisten niet wie ik was en nou ja... ik heb bijna het hele jaar in coma gelegen..."

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"ik ben pas twee weken weer wakker..."

Heero kijkt duo niet aan.

"waa... waarom ben je niet naar huis gekomen?"

"ik... dacht dat jij mij... nou ja... gezien wat ik gezegd had en zo"

**Time can bring you down  
time can bend your knees,  
Time can break the heart,  
have you beggin' please  
beggin' Please**

Duo legt een vinger op Heero's lippen.

"ssst. ik wist na afloop van binnen dat je het niet meende"

Heero glimlacht weer en stopt z'n handen in z'n zakken.

"oh! dat is waar ook."hij glimlacht

"ik had dit willen doen op het trouw feest van Quatre en Trowa... maar nou ja gezien de omstandigheden..."

Heero haalt een doosje uit z'n en opent die.

"Duo maxwell, zou jij ondanks alles wat ik wanneer dan ook heb gezegd om je te beledigen, mijn man willen worden?"

Heero draait terwijl hij dit zegt het doosje om naar Duo waardoor de prachtige gouden ring die er in zit te zien is.

"Heero..."

"ja duo?" vraagt heero voorzichtig

"Ik zal jou NOOIT kunnen weigeren. natuurlijk zeg ik ja! altijd!"

Heero schuift de ring om duo's (niet gebroken vinger) en kust hem teder op z'n lippen.

Duo beantwoord meteen de kus. Quatre duwt Wufei en Trowa de kamer weer uit en sluit de deur achter zich. de twee verliefde met rust latend.

**Beyond the door**  
**there's peace I'm sure  
and I know they'll be no more  
Tears in heaven**

Owari


End file.
